No me importó
by lieyeih
Summary: Cuando la conocí no sentí nada. — Sai Ino.


**summary:** cuando la conocí no sentí nada. — Sai | Ino.

 **disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece.

 **rating:** m.

 **warning:** no se narra una escena sexual explícita, pero contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas algo fuertes. y se trata el tema del sexo.

* * *

 **No** **me** **importó**

* * *

 _by: lieyeih_

.

Cuando la conocí no sentí nada.

Fuimos presentados por un amigo en común, en un bar, a la una de la mañana y en medio de un tumulto de gente borracha. Ni siquiera pude ver de qué color eran sus ojos o su cabello. La música no nos dejaba escuchar lo que decía el otro, así que en un principio nunca me enteré de su nombre; pero igual nos quedamos juntos, y bailamos juntos. También bebimos juntos. Y tuvimos sexo. Juntos.

Más tarde me enteré de que ella tampoco había llegado a escuchar mi nombre, así que prácticamente ambos habíamos tenido sexo con un desconocido. Pero nos echamos a reír, y descubrí que se llamaba Yamanaka Ino, y ella descubrió que me llamo Hirono Sai, así que obtuve su número y ella el mío. Desde entonces intercambiábamos mensajes calientes, al igual que llamadas, y nos reuníamos tres veces a la semana para tener sexo.

En ningún momento el sentimiento cambió a algo romántico. No sentía celos si ella se veía con otro chico, es más; ni siquiera sabía si se veía con otro chico; y viceversa. Ambos teníamos claro que era solo sexo. Y era divertido y era placentero; y nos gustaba y estaba bien, porque no le hacíamos daño a nadie.

Pero sí, intervino el amor. Pero no se confundan; no surgió entre ambos. Repito: en ningún momento el sentimiento de lujuria entre nosotros cambió a algo romántico. Ella se enamoró de otro hombre; un tal Deidara Parks* (era extranjero, supongo). Lo conoció en el trabajo.

Eso no hizo que ella y yo dejáramos de vernos; lo único que cambió fue que las veces se redujeron a dos por semana. Pero a mí no me importaba, y a ella tampoco.

Luego de tres meses de que ella me contara acerca de Deidara Parks, me enteré de que ambos empezaron a salir. Ni siquiera eso evitó que ambos nos siguiéramos viendo, siquiera una vez por semana; había veces en las que llegaban a cuatro. Ino era la que siempre arreglaba los encuentros. Nunca supe si Deidara Parks sabía acerca de ello, pero nunca pregunté y nunca me importó. En ese entonces fue cuando murió mi padre; fue un homicidio. El culpable fue un tipo cercano a él del lugar donde trabajaba; creo que su nombre era Danzo, quién sabe su apellido. Nunca se lo dije a Ino, y ella nunca se enteró, o si lo hizo, nunca lo mencionó; porque así como a mí no me importaba su vida a ella no le importaba la mía, y ninguno de los dos queríamos cambiar eso.

No pensé en el daño que podría causarle a Deidara en el caso de que no supiera lo que hacíamos. Tampoco pensé en el daño causado a Ino. Tampoco en mi padre. Tampoco en mí. Nada me importó.

Luego de tres meses más en esa situación, Ino me llamó. Aún recuerdo perfectamente la conversación:

—¿Sí? —dije.

—Sai—dijo ella.

—¿Ino? —dije yo. Eran las dos de la madrugada, pero no se me hacía raro que ella estuviera despierta; a ella tampoco que yo lo estuviera. Nunca sabré si era porque a ninguno de los dos nos importaba o porque nos "conocíamos", de cierta forma.

—Sai—repitió.

—¿Qué pasa? —dije.

—Deidara y yo terminamos.

—Ah.

Y a pesar de lo que ella acababa de decirme, en ningún momento escuché que su voz temblara, se quebrara, o alguna cosa de esas. Me dio la impresión de que no le importaba, tanto o menos de lo que me llegaba a importar a mí.

—¿Estás en tu departamento? —dijo.

—Sí.

—Voy para allá—colgó.

No dije nada cuando llegó a mi departamento con el maquillaje completamente corrido. Tampoco dije nada cuando empezó a quitarse la ropa apenas entrar, y tampoco dije nada cuando me besó y me tiró al sillón.

Ella lloraba mientras lo hacíamos, pero no dije nada. No dije nada mientras teníamos sexo, porque no tenía nada que decir. Tampoco sequé sus lágrimas al terminar, o la abracé o algo por el estilo; me quedé acostado en la cama mientras ella recogía su ropa, la echaba en una bolsa y se metía al baño. Me quedé dormido con el ruido de la ducha.

Al día siguiente ya no estaba, pero no me importaba. Era fin de semana, así que dormí hasta tarde, y cuando desperté y bajé a la cocina vi un sándwich de pollo y palta en el refrigerador; mi favorito. Nunca le agradecí, y ella nunca me reclamó.

No supe más de ella, hasta que me envió un mensaje cuatro días después.

 _Acabo de masturbarme pensando en ti._

Y media hora después lo hicimos en su oficina.

Yamanaka Ino nunca más volvió a mencionar a Deidara Parks, pero sí supe que siguió saliendo con más chicos (o chicas; nunca pregunté su orientación sexual). Yo también salí con algunas chicas; llegué a tener una relación con una chica bisexual llamada Nina, que cuando se enteró de que Ino y yo nos reuníamos para tener sexo, en lugar de enojarse, se alegró.

—¿No les interesaría formar un trío? —me dijo.

Y se lo propuse a Ino, quién sabe por qué, porque a mí no me gustan los tríos; pero dijo que no, de todas formas (y para suerte mía). Nina rió; tuve sexo con ella solo una vez, justo antes de terminar. Pero no terminamos por lo de Ino (ni por negarse ni por ser mi amante); Nina descubrió que le iban solo las chicas.

Tampoco me importó.

Pasaron dos años en los que Yamanaka Ino y yo nos seguíamos viendo para tener sexo. Ella tuvo dos parejas "formales" en esos dos años; yo una. Nunca supe si las parejas de ella sabían de lo nuestro. Me pregunté si alguno o alguna (nunca supe nada de la segunda pareja) habría tenido la misma reacción que tuvo Nina si se hubieran enterado, pero a los minutos lo olvidé.

Cuando murió no sentí nada.

Fue en octubre de 2016, en la tarde. No recuerdo el día exacto. El amigo que nos presentó, Shikamaru, me dijo que fue un suicidio.

Ino se había acuchillado en el estómago, en los brazos y en las piernas; cinco veces en cada parte. Había pasado un día hasta que la encontraron, ya casi muerta, y en el camino al hospital murió. Ese día me despidieron de mi trabajo por acumular tardanzas.

El día que se acuchilló, ambos habíamos tenido sexo en mi departamento, en la mañana, como a las seis; mucho antes de que pasara todo. Recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos al terminar:

—¿No estás cansado? —dijo.

—¿De qué?

—No lo sé.

—Yo tampoco lo sé—dije.

Y ahí terminó. En realidad sí sabía a lo que se refería, pero _no me importó._

Así que no fui a su funeral.

No visité su tumba.

No lloré por ella.

Y no la olvidé, aunque no recuerde si sus ojos eran verdes o azules y si en realidad su cabello era castaño en lugar de rubio.

Pero nunca me importó.

* * *

 **nota:**

¡hey! hace taaanto tiempo que no me pasaba a publicar algo aquí, en ; ya lo estaba extrañado. v: ¿y qué mejor que volver con una de mis parejas favoritas del fandom de naruto (por no decir que es mi favorita, akshakh)?

quiero aclarar que esta historia originalmente está publicada en wattpad como historia propia (ya saben, con personajes míos y toda la onda), y para publicarla aquí, respectivamente con la pareja de ino y sai, le he hecho algunos cambios (y hasta he corregido errores que ya tenía desde antes). la historia, para los interesados, pueden encontrarla en mi perfil de wattpad (me buscan como lie_yeih), en una historia llamada "sex"; es el primer capítulo.

y pásense y regálenme votos, que es la primera historia mía que participa en un concurso jejeje.(?

otras unas cosas que quiero aclarar, también:

-sai no tiene apellido, así que le puse el primero que se me ocurrió.

-respecto al de deidara: me dio mucha paja buscar si tiene o no apellido. xdd así que le dejé el que tenía ya la historia original.

-la novia que tuvo sai, nina, es un personaje inventado.

y creo que nada más. no quiero hablar sobre la historia porque ya es suficiente.(?

bye bye.


End file.
